There are needs in many contexts for a lifting apparatus which is arranged so that, while carrying a load, it may be moved from a first suspension device to a second suspension device. There are also often needs in this art to be able to move a load from one level to another.
Examples of practical applications where this need exists are where goods are to be moved through an intake or discharge opening in a wall, when the opening is located above ground level and the wall above the opening separates an outer suspension device from a suspension on device located inside the opening. It is obvious that a corresponding need exists when a load is to be moved from one loading apparatus to another, for example from a conveyor path suspended in a ceiling to a mobile hoist or crane, transfer of a patient sitting in a harness from one conveyor path to another conveyor path, to a bed, to a wheelchair, etc.